The Genius Within
by Kelly Mullins
Summary: What would happen if Jack became a genius overnight?


Title: The Genius Within  
Author: Kelly Mullins  
E-mail: musicgrl72@excelonline.com  
Web: http://www.musicgrl72.4dw.com  
Rating: PG13 for mention of naughty dreams  
Spoilers: Uh none.  
Archive: Tell me where it's going so I can visit.:-)  
Keywords: SJ UST  
Summary: What would happen if Jack became a genius overnight?  
Authors' note: After seeing Jack look into the microscope in Scorched Earth inspiration struck.  
I LOVE e-mail and whether good of bad I will respond. Flames are used to power Teal'c's staff weapon. Oh and ... indicates thought.  
Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. "Fanfiction is for people with original ideas just not original characters."   
  
The Genius Within  
  
The wormhole engaged and once all of the necessary security checks had been completed SG-1 stepped through.  
"Well there're no trees." Daniel commented.  
"Is there a reason these people decided on purple for their decor?"  
"There's no cultural significance I can think of."  
"Sir there are some pretty interesting energy readings here." Carter said walking to the far corner of the room followed closely by the colonel.  
"Well from here we can see all the sights." Jack commented sarcastically. The only items in the room were the Stargate and the DHD all a lovely shade of lilac that contrasted nicely with the darker shade of the walls, ceiling, and floor.  
"Well Sir, it's what we can't see that's really interesting. I've never seem anything like this before."  
"Yeah Yeah Carter, massive energy readings that only your brain can decipher."  
"Sir, we should probably get back. These readings are higher than anything recorded before, there's no telling what could happen." She turned to the wall as Jack gave Teal'c the signal for him to dial them out. As Teal'c pressed the first symbol a lavender beam swept through the room, slowing over Sam and then jack.  
"What the hell was that?"  
"Sir, the energy readings are still high, we should probably get going before that happens again."  
So SG-1 made it back to earth once more and all were declared to be in perfect health despite their little run-in with the 'purple thing' as O'Neill so titled it. In the debriefing it was decided that P3X-9817 was not worth exploring any further considering no exit to the outside world was found and there was no telling if the 'scanning device' as it was presumed to be was really that, or if it was meant to be as some hostile means of dealing with unwanted guests.   
  
O'Neill slept peacefully the entire night with the usual dreams of Major Carter dancing around his subconscience, the only variation from the norm was that instead of occurring in the locker room, as they had for several years, the dream's setting seemed to have moved down to level 19 into Carter's lab.  
"Jack, you're uh late." Daniel said awkwardly awakening the Colonel who awoke with a smile on his face.  
"Danny, what time is it?"  
"Nine hundred hours, we were supposed to have a briefing an hour ago."  
"Uh sorry, I was having the most awesome dream."  
"Yeah, I'm sure, but from the looks of things I probably don't want to hear about it." At the mention of the slightly tented sheets O'Neill raised his knees. "Why don't you take a shower and get dressed, then come to the commissary so the rest of us can fill you in over breakfast." He turned and quickly exited as O'Neill hurried to shower and dress.   
  
"Morning campers, sorry I'm late. What'd the General have to say this morning?" Jack asked taking his customary seat across from Carter and Daniel with Teal'c to his left.  
"We aren't going to be going to Q4S-762 for a while."  
"Why not?"  
"Seems there are some anomalous readings on the other side and the General wants me see what I can do to determine if it's safe for us to go through."  
"So...is that what you're working on there?" He motioned to her notebook as Daniel got up to nicely get everyone coffee.  
"Yeah, I'm not having much luck, never thought /I/ would have problems with the math involved in wormhole physics."  
"Can I take a look?"  
"I don't see why not." She handed him her notebook and was amazed when he took the pencil out of the ringed bindings and started writing. "Uh Sir, what are you doing?"  
"Carter, your problem is here," He angled the notebook toward her and pointed with the pencil. "In this formula the number is supposed to be 6.67, you just have 6.60, that's why all of this is coming out wrong."  
"Hey Sam...what's wrong?" Daniel asked setting down coffee in front of everyone. Sam continued to stare confusedly at the Colonel. "Hello...Sam."  
"Sir...do you have any idea what you just did?"  
"Holy Hannah...did I just do some thing scientific?"  
"Yeah... something I couldn't."  
"What'd he do?"  
"Colonel O'Neill just corrected Major Carter's equations." Teal'c informed the dumbfounded doctor.  
"Sir, why don't we go down to the infirmary and let Janet take another look at you."  
  
"As far as I can tell he's perfectly normal." Dr. Janet Fraiser said to Daniel and Sam.  
"But Janet he knows almost everything there is to know about Astrophysics! How can that be normal?"  
"Okay well that's the only thing we know of that different about him, I believe it was that beam the two of you encountered yesterday, I think it transferred your knowledge to him. The only problem he's having right now is believing the fact that he's 'one of them' now... Sam you might want to give him that pep talk about scientists not being all that bad...again."   
"I'd be glad to...I guess, he is a little annoying though- he's sitting over there right now re-working everything I did earlier while he was peacefully sleeping away."  
  
Three months later Jack was still smart...although after much competing it was proven that Sam was smarter. Jack decided that being a scientist wasn't so bad afterall, especially after he found out he'd be sharing a lab with Carter; Carter eventually got over her annoyance with the Colonel(of course it seemed to flare up again whenever he made a 'comment') and decided that if she had to share her lab it wasn't too bad to share it with someone else with the exact same expertise as her and he was kinda hot as well.  
The End...not much I know!!  
  



End file.
